force_13fandomcom-20200214-history
RAMTurtle
Basic Info RAMTurtle is a Force Thirteen Member/Fan from Central North Carolina, born on June 25, 2003. RAMTurtle has been interested in Tropical Systems since 2013, and joined the Force Thirteen Team on December 24, 2015 during a livestream. RAMTurtle remains mostly inactive on Force Thirteen Servers, but is still with the community as of today. RAMTurtle is not too notable to the team, and remains fairly quiet during livestreams, however he is frequently active in the livestream chat. Game Shows RAMTurtle did play in a Gameshow hosted by Michael Scott against Hank Dolce, however RAMTurtle lost by a score of 140-90. RAMTurtle was famously known for missing a question about the most recent storm worldwide at the time, Typhoon Melor (2015). RAMTurtle has also played the Super Cyclone Challenge twice, with his first appearance in Season 2, Game 6, and his second appearance along with Daniel Hudson in Season 3, Game 4. RAM finished with 115 mph on both appearances, missing questions about Typhoon Nina (1975) and Cyclone Olivia (1996). On September 6 in a Guess the Storm livestream, RAM was in the chat guessing, and managed to submit the correct guess of Tropical Storm Mangkhut (2013) after several minutes. A debate amongst the team ensued about whether RAM was playing for the Team or for the Viewers, and was brought into the call to declare the winner. However, RAM was too overwhelmed by what was happening, so another round was played. F13 Gaming In Mid-September, RAM appeared alongside Strat Becker and Marcel Holos for the first F13 Gaming stream, playing Golf with your Friends. RAM would also appear for the second Golf with your Friends livestream, once again with Strat and Marcel, along with David Tonnes. HHW RAMTurtle is also known for going against some of the rulings made by the F13 in late May/early June which derived and kept HHW users from gaining full membership. RAMTurtle has also been involved and made statements about incidents regarding situations involving HHW and/or it's users, and is the only HHW Staff member to have F13 membership as of November 30, 2018. July 2017 Moderator Election RAMTurtle was not eligble to run for this election, however he did play a massive role in it. Along with other team members Orlando and Dane, he exposed team members NelsonM, Christopher Lee Smith, and David attempting to overthrow the project. The confrontation was on the evening of July 5 and the early hours of July 6. Other team members John Alburn, Hank, and Seeleeyah were also involved. Due to this, RAMTurtle was banned from the F13 Discord later that morning, and he revealed on another Discord server that he did not wish to appeal his ban for some time, as he said he wants to "get some stress off of his shoulders." RAM later rejoined F13 on July 30 and regained membership during Hurricane Week 2017. Projects RAMTurtle has made several appearances in Hurricane Week 2017 and F13 week 2018, as well as storm coverages of Florence and various other systems.